Episode 3492 (24th December 2007)
Plot Heather’s in the festive mood and wants to do something to celebrate the occasion, while Shirley isn’t so vigorous. Heather persuades Peggy to let her host a carol concert in the Square. The burden of knowing about Max and Stacey’s affair lays heavily over Lauren. After seeing them together, she decides to seek revenge and posts the DVD through the Slaters’ door. Phil surmises that Jack is pulling a fast one over him about knowing Louise’s whereabouts. However, when Jack’s documentation on Louise is all factual, Phil decides to take him up on his offer. Jane’s be thrown when she sees Steven still lurking in the Square and is furious with Ian. Despite later giving her blessing, she’s oblivious to the fact that he’s been invited to dinner. Sean decides that spending Christmas with his family and Jean is heavily overwhelming and goes to do another bunk. After Lauren pours her heart out to him, he decides to stay after all. Lauren rushes back over to the Slaters’ and grabs back the DVD. After Max tells her that he loves her, she throws the DVD in her bedroom bin with a sigh of relief. Denise and Kevin visit Deano and Chelsea in prison. An overjoyed Denise returns with the news that Chelsea is being released on the 31st. However, Deano has to serve his full sentence. After Heather messes up the concert flyers and nobody turns up, Shirley persuades the Salvation Army to play. Yolande performs a solo and Shirley invites Vinnie to Christmas lunch. Abi questions Jack on why he doesn’t see Penny. He explains that his ex-wife Selina doesn’t like him. Meanwhile, a gift arrives for Pat from a mystery sender. As everyone belts out the Christmas carols and prepares for the big day, Tanya rescues the DVD from Lauren’s bedroom bin and puts it under the tree. Cast Regular cast *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Max - Jake Wood *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Steven - Aaron Sidwell *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Sean - Robert Kazinsky *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Bradley - Charlie Clements *Jean - Gillian Wright *Charlie - Derek Martin *Jack - Scott Maslen *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Roxy - Rita Simons *Ronnie - Samantha Janus *Shirley - Linda Henry *Heather - Cheryl Fergison *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Mo - Laila Morse *Dot - June Brown *Kevin - Phil Daniels *Denise - Diane Parish *Carly - Kellie Shirley *Libby - Belinda Owusu *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Peter - Thomas Law *Ben - Charlie Jones *Bobby - Alex Francis (Uncredited) Guest cast *Aunt Sal - Anna Karen Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *5 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms and Lauren & Abi's bedroom *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *31 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *George Street Notes *The usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *For the first time, this episode featured the show's annual "End of Year" credits, which meant that every member of the cast and crew who worked on the show in 2007 was credited, as opposed to the individuals who worked on the episode. *A man talking to Sean in the market is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Lauren struggles with the burden of Max's affair, while Phil gets to grill Jack about Louise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,340,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes